


You Took The Words Out Of My Mouth

by cimbri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Exhibitionism, In Public, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Panty Kink, Role Reversal, Skirts, Spanking, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimbri/pseuds/cimbri
Summary: When Viktor bets Yuuri he can seduce him without touching him or even speaking to him, Yuuri didn't expect Viktor to go so far as to give him a public show of what he's missing.





	You Took The Words Out Of My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few months after the world series event when Yuuri and Viktor return to the onsen. 
> 
> I haven't written a fit in over a year so go easy on me.

He’s watching me again from across the pool, his hand on his hip, eyes soft-focussed on the spot where my black, cotton skirt meets my pale thigh. He’s not smiling per say but there’s something about that smirk draws me in, makes me want to toy with him, to mess with him, to rile him up. I watch him gently place the scrubbing brush on the ground, near the glossy black floor tiles he was scrubbing and you flash him a dirty grin. Everytime I see him has become a game, no words, only shameless displays of lust and skin and determination.

Yuuri has always been watching me, I’ve found, since he asked me to be his, since the night we exchanged our rings, eyes lingering on the curve of my neck, the space between my shirts and pants. The way my body moves when we practise our routines in the small rink near his home. He thought I didn't notice it but of course I did, because I too never left my eyes off him. For someone who claims pure shyness, he has become absolutely shameless since we began dating, and I find myself constantly trying to one-up him. To win.

He shifts his weight to the other leg as I watch him, brushing his disheveled hair out of his eyes and leaning against the wall. He raises an eyebrow at me and waves a cheeky half wave. His dress shirt is rolled up sloppily at the elbows, baring his strong forearms, muscles bulging distractingly and skin glistening with sweat in the late afternoon dead heat. Fuck me he’s hot when he’s working, or doing anything involving that shirt rolled up.

The game is on. 

The onsen is completely deserted and will be for many hours still so I know I won’t embarrass myself, at least I won’t if Yuuri plays right into my hand. This game of his is one I’m going to fucking win because if there is anything that gets me riled up, it’s not a competition but the threat of losing to him. I’m going to beat him.

His smirk becomes a genuine smile as I wave back slowly. His arms are lazy and hang by his sides and I become laser focussed on the vein that tracks up the back of his hand and arm to his elbow. I want to follow it with my tongue and up and up and up but I can’t. Not yet. I can not break this game. I meet his eyes directly and run my tongue across my lower lip, biting it softly between my teeth. I’ve been playing this game for too long not to notice the way he mirrors my action, one hand twitching slightly, as if he is stopping himself from reaching out. It’s my little game of seduction played wordless, with the rise of an eyebrow, the brush of fingertips and the tracing of a thigh. I haven’t spoken to him in days but I don’t mind, because I will not break first. I’m the one who set the rules and I’m going to win by them.

“I bet I could seduce you without any words and if I win, I get to fuck you.”

“Why even bother?” Yuuri had laughed, holding himself above me on his forearms, his naked body sweaty with lust and his eyes hanging heavy in sleep, “We both know you like it better when I fuck you”

He dropped his mouth back onto my neck kissing and sucking hard, pressing his hips hard onto mine, grinding soft and slow.

“Nuh uh my sweetness, I want to win. Are you telling me you’re refusing me a bet?”

His eyes lit up with passion and he smiled a devilish smile.

Christophe is the one who gave me the idea of the skirt though, so I couldn’t take all the credit.

“You should wear your skirts again, my friend” the Swiss man had laughed into my ear one day over the phone and I was laying back on the couch, stretched out in Yuuri’s sweater from when he was heavier, “You have the legs for it and you haven’t worn one in so long and fuck me if I don’t miss the sight of you in them. Plus you’ll drive Yuuri absolutely crazy and you’ll win no problem”.

The stockings, thong and heels were a last minute addition to the outfit, one that felt just right, especially with the way Yuuri’s eyes were glued to your legs. It was his own fault for leaving his phone screen unlocked on porn of a silver haired man in nothing but a pair of black stilettos and a smile. The short black skirt and sky high stilettos made me feel confident in ways I only ever felt on the ice and I loved it. It took much of my strength the not run my hands over my thighs just to feel the silk under my fingers.  
Yuuri was always the dominant one in the bedroom, nearly always topping me (and well at that) and this time I was determined it be me. Determined to be the one to spread his legs and fuck him so hard he screamed my name into the warm night air. I was going to take him apart without even touching him, or even speaking. And if I had to resort to showing some skin to do it, well, all the better.

I run my hand down my side in a way that seems casual but he follows it like a man possessed as you raise the side of your skirt high enough for the top of a stocking to be bared. The cold air tickles the silver hair there and it rises, but the only thing that makes me shiver is the way you see his Adam’s apple bob and his tongue wet his lips. I mirror his action. I tease my hand higher and higher, the other one joining it as you watch him squirm and I see his eyes dart around to make sure no one is going to enter the onsen. The steam is thick and makes my skin wet to the touch.

We’re both completely alone, surrounded by both high walls on the perimeter of the pools and the assurance that no one has been in the onsen all day due to being closed for reparations which you had both been asked to assist with in scrubbing the false rocks which surrounded the pools. I feel almost high on adrenaline, and I feel arousing pooling deep in your stomach with the knowledge that I could be absolutely shameless and I wouldn’t be seen at all. It makes me want to take things further, to slip out of that skirt and march my way over to my lover and climb into his lap and show him how good I could really be. His good boy. I keep a grasp on my wits though, because I’d win if it killed me.

His eyes follow my hands intensely as I play with the lace detailing on end of my skirt, so high up my legs that the lace of my stockings meeting my thighs is visible. I have never been this aroused in my life and I feel yourself stiffen against the soft silk of my panties. I am learning a few things about myself today, including that I have an exhibitionist streak a mile long, at least when it comes to Yuuri. I run a finger along the lace softly and glance at him under my lashes, blackened and elongated with many layers of mascara. His face is as red as a cherry and just as sweet as he fumbles his hands together, his glasses slightly askew. God he’s so cute when he’s overwhelmed.

I decide to push my luck a little bit, since the whole onsen is deserted at this time of day,all the builders gone home for the day, but not me, not Yuuri who you’re sure just wanted to do some peaceful yard work before you walked into the room filled with hot steam. I raise the skirt higher until the barest edges of your silk panties are visible and you hear his groan from barely 10 feet away. He’s breaking! I almost have him! 

I sway my hips in an imitation of feminine confidence and clack my heel on the polished damp floor, drawing his gaze to exactly were I want it. I can feel his eyes burning their way up my leg, straight to the defined bulge of my rock hard cock through my skirt. I have him completely under my spell and I love it. I take one hand from the skirt, and it falls over my left leg in a swish of softness and run my painted black nails over your covered dick gently, sending pleasure coursing in your veins. I raise the other side of my skirt so high all of my leg and most of your ass cheek is bared and he can see the paper-thin waistband of your thong.

I grip my dick hard through the silk and moan obscenely, dropping my head back against the doorframe and closing my eyes tight. I run my hand up and down over the silk faster and faster, teasing myself into a deep pleasure and \i can hear Yuuri gasping to himself. I love putting on a show for his and this no less is turning me on faster than anything before. I pull the edge of my panties down and bare the tip of my dick to the night air and rub the drop of precum leaking from the tip down the shaft. I moan loudly again and my toes curl in my shoes, imagining how tight his ass will be when it’s bouncing up and down on my dick.  
I hear something that nearly makes me stumble in my heels and a smile splits my face, where it was previously twisted in a open groan,

"Oh my god, Viktor”

I win.

I pull my hand from my erection and drop my hand from the skirt, letting it fall back to its original length, fully covered to mid thigh, the very picture of virginal modesty. I open my eyes and tilt my head down to smirk at him, and he doesn’t look the least bit upset at having lost the bet, only incredibly aroused, which you can also see from the prominent bulge in the front of his track pants. And his tight grip on it.  


I turn on my heel and walk toward the door into the main building where our room lay, on legs that are nearly unable to support my weight over how hard I’ve become over putting on a show for him but I make it the the door eventually, my hips in a confident swagger. Yuuri’s groan is audible from where I pause on the threshold.  


“Viktor come over here and be a good boy for me”.

I turn around and see him smiling and laughing softly, his head buried in his hands, clearly embarrassed but also aroused by his not-so-discrete shifting of his lower half. He blows me a kiss and I catch it in my hand like a child, lifting one leg like a blushing maiden. He chuckles but says nothing, making his way to the door like a man possessed, yard work clearly forgotten in favour of following me upstairs and making good on my deal but pausing when I hold up a hand.  


I run my hand over my hemline one last time and push it down, letting the skirt drop to the floor baring my stretched thong and leaking erection. I step delicately out of the skirt and snap the waistband of my thong hard, snapping it hard enough the leave a pink line, reminiscent of the whip marks Yuuri would leave me begging for when I wasn't being “a very good boy”.

Yuuri groans again striding over to me like a man on a mission and I gasp as he grabs me by the shoulders, slamming his lips into mine. His tongue presses its way into my mouth, spreading my lips and plundering my mouth. I whine loudly and its caught by his own moans, gripping my hands and pressing them against his ass and I grip it tight, massaging the thick muscle beneath his thin track pants.

I give him a firm but harsh spank and he whines against my throat, pressing open mouthed kisses against the soft skin under my ear.  


“Wait until we get upstairs” I gasp, grinding my hips hard against his clothed erection, fumbling behind me for the door handle to get inside the house, “I’m gonna spread your ass open so wide when I take my fingers out you you're gonna cry and beg me to fuck you as hard as you fuck me”  


I push Yuuri through the open door hard, towards the stairs and Yuuri’s eyes are nearly black with lust. He wants this, fuck he wants me, he wants me to ruin him, and I want to destroy him.

“Enough talking” I snap pulling him up by his thighs and wrap his legs around my waist, his ass seated directly against my hard dick. He moans loud and hard, his head falling back as he grinds down hard on me. I walk up the stairs on fumbling legs, like a newborn deer, sucking hard on Yuuri’s collarbone, “I want you bouncing on my lap like a whore sometime within the next hour”.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for chapter two sometime next week as Viktor gets what he wants ie. Yuuri riding his dick until he cries.


End file.
